


Great Times We Had

by TevinterJunkie



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M, Multi, Not Star Wars au, OT3, Poly, Science Fiction, Space Gays, drug mention, gays in space, lgbta, sci fi, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TevinterJunkie/pseuds/TevinterJunkie
Summary: Space war, space crime, space love.





	1. The Beginning

"I cannot believe you got us into space jail." The neon green haired boy chided the scrawny other beside him. The two sat on a metallic floor, behind thick, solid, silver bars, about 70,000 miles above or away from any sort of planet civilization. Their ship had been towed and stored into a bay of the prison, branched off on the east corridor. 

"It's not my fault."

"Apparently, it's the second time in a span of two weeks that it's 'not your fault'." The boy growled back, twisting a stand of his hair with a sharp, polished finger. "Own it up, Jesse. I didn't do shit."

"Fuck you." Jesse retorted stubbornly, jabbing the other in the side. 

"Fuck you too." 

There was a long pause as the two thought for a moment. Jesse scuffed his boots on the metal and scratched his messy tuft of hair. "You know how we got out last time?"

"Jes—"

"I don't think they'd expect it again. I don't think they even knew how we did it." He continued, his voice elegantly lowered. Elegantly was an exaggeration by far, but his tone was out there. "If we could just—"

"Jesse."

"Genji, listen!" The boy exclaimed, his hands over his heart. He grinned childishly, nervously, whatever that expression was supposed to be, and placed a hand onto the other's shoulder. "We can break out of here again. Trust me."

Genji paused for a moment, pinching the bridge of his thin nose. Obnoxious. "No, Jesse. I am not letting you raise our bounty. Again. Ever."

"But—" 

"The legion will be on our asses more than ever if you do that. They'd just kill us the next time."

"There won't be a next time, darlin'." Jesse cooed. Genji shoved his hand away, standing up and going over to the small, rectangle window they were gifted. 

"Says you." The kid sighed. He crossed his arms and peaked out, just tall enough to see out of it. There were the stars, the dark black eternity, and the passing of dealer, legion, and all sorts of ships just outside the window. "Hell. This time, they might as well just kill us."

Jesse went silent, and so did Genji. 

The two of them, for the second time in two weeks, third time in five months, had been arrested and detained for illegal possession and trading of weapons, armour, parts, and not to forget, drugs. They were no registered as traders, and their supplier was...unknown. Which meant that they pilfered their goods. Most likely, they supported the rebel side of the war, which the legion did not agree with, and were enemies of war. Space war. Things used to be simpler. 

Genji never knew that personally. Born in 2730, he had only heard of stories. Myths. Wars used to take place on 01720; 'Earth'. Those wars started from sticks and stones to full on bomb dropping, tank rolling, sniper rifling action. Now, there were wars with major bomb dropping (the right amount could level an entire planet in seconds, and battalions of large, agro ships. 

He wished things were how they were back on Earth. To him, that was easier; when only one planet was capable of holding life. His older brother told him that it was childish to believe these stories. Genji only assumed that it would be the same for a child on Earth. 

Earth didn't exist, and it never did. 

"They won't kill us." Jesse replied after a couple minutes, almost off subject if they were on any. They weren't. 

The two got along pretty well. Best friends in flight school; they both shared delinquent marks until Genji was forced by his brother to get better, and he did. Genji had his pilots license, and was captain of the 2747 model ship, 'Pachimari'. His brother had called it a dumb name for such a fine ship. Genji had called him jealous. 

His brother was in flight school, mandatory, but left to join the legion's ranks years ago. Genji hadn't seen him since, although he believed he had caught glances of him. Possibly wrong. 

Genji looked back at Jesse. Jesse was a mangled kid; his little goatee scribbled under his chin, his faded brown hair smelled of smoke and cinnamon, his skin was dusty and tan. His eyes, tired meteors colliding into everything and everyone he looked at. He was handsome, but he wasted it on 2569 whiskey and stench cigars. Smart ass, but he was wise. He had seen and been through a lot. 

Jesse had been thrown out of even mandatory classes. He was 'unfit' to fly, they said. He did not have his license. They told him he would be a stationary on one of the planets. That meant, flying in space was out of the question unless he was a passenger to another planet. He snuck away with Genji and the two of them had been making a profit by their lonesomes. 

"You don't know that." Genji finally said, turning to him and falling against the wall. He felt defeated. Genji would have a more strategized punishment, since he had harboured an illegal passenger, allowed the non-licensed passenger to take the ships controls from time to time, traded drugs and artillery with those who he refused to specify, and possibly, but not outright, murdered traders to steal their goods. Not a dime spent, but more than a dime received. 

They weren't the only ones to do so, but they were the best. Even with a bounty of over a million cards, they, in the past, never got caught. The two boys were brilliant for 20 year olds. They were both excellently self trained in fighting, with any sort of weapons: laser guns, canons, electric rifles and swords, anything. They knew how to make profits, they knew how to get high, and most importantly of all, they knew how to evade the legion. Until recently. 

Genji had left Jesse with the console. He trusted him, since he had taught him the basic controls and steering processes. Jesse accidentally ran up to a legit barricade. They checked the ship to find cases of high grade militia weaponry and armour, but not the drugs (they had a safe place for the drugs). That was the first time they had gotten caught. The next time, the week before, the two got caught flying into a trading post unauthorized. This time, it was a little more nasty. 

They had attacked a trade post unknowingly controlled by the legion. Usually, the military had flags out front of their posts, but this one did not. They believed it to be a minor traders hangout. It was for sport that they landed on the post's land and ran in with laser pistols. It was for the good of the legion that they were locked into the slammer. 

Jesse suggested they tried again what they had done the week before, but Genji knew that would not work. Get an insider that liked to 'take trips' and promise him a share. Then, once out, ditch him. That easy. However, their last hamster was last spotted in the hold when they had been taken in; he looked pretty happy to see them back in their place. A little ironic, when Genji thought about it. 

The stationary scooted over next to Genji, his mouth twisting into a smile, with his chapped, grey pink lips. "Hey. We'll get out. We always do."

"Whatever." Genji pulled his knees to his chest, his face falling onto his knees. For a caption of a practical 'pirate' space ship, he sure felt like he was about to cry. A boy that should be a man, a man that could've been a better man. 

Jesse put his arm about his shoulders and pulled him in, against his chest. Genji relaxed and nudged the stationary's neck with his nose, closing his eyes and wishing to fall asleep to wake in the ship. That none of the situation had really occurred. 

There was footsteps at the door of the cell, and a stern clearing of the throat. Genji peered over. A disappointed face shanked back at him.


	2. Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is, in fact, a small metaphorical light at the end of the metaphorical tunnel. Metaphorically, yet also one hundred percent reality, the small metaphorical light is shrinking, and there is no time to waste.

His big brothers eyes bore into his flesh, picking at the core of Genji's sole. He was not pleased one bit, and Genji knew there was probably more than one reason other than himself. 

"Hanzo."

"Genji." 

They both stared at each other for a while longer before Genji remembered the weight he was leaning against. He instantly pulled himself off of Jesse and stood, uncomfortable. Jesse followed suit, a little confused at the confrontation in the making. Jesse did not know about Hanzo, and Genji did not want to tell him about him. However, that goal was impeccably crushed along with Genji's capability to breathe. 

He hadn't seen Hanzo in so long. The man now had his head shaved, save a tuft pulled back into a lengthy pony tail on the top of his head. He had symbols engraved into the shaved hair, that of a language he didn't understand. Hanzo's nose had a bar through it, and his ears had rings. His eyes were a black darker than Genji had ever seen. The black flickered as they held eye contact solemnly. Hanzo looked so tough and threatening in his tight, steam pressed, white legion suit. He almost didn't look like Hanzo. 

"Again?" His brother spoke, his arms crossing and feet stuck together by the heels. "I had read your report from a few months ago. That, I was alright with. Last weeks report, both of them..." He groaned, punching his nose. "The last report was clever. Cameras caught you offering that man...don't worry, he had a learnt his lesson. This weeks! Genji, you need to learn to follow the law! This is dangerous shit you're in."

Hanzo was fuming, but Genji shrugged. "It's not surprising you'd check up on me."

"I haven't heard of you for years and suddenly you start showing up on the databases, in our cells..." Hanzo shakes his head exasperatedly. "Of course I'd figure out what the hell was going on."

Genji swallowed and gripped the sides of his prison robe. Jesse was thrown off at his anxiety. He bit the inside of his cheek noticeably and asked sternly, "Who the fuck are you?"

"None of your business, stationary, Jesse McCree."

Jesse ran to the door and gripped the bars, shaking them as he snarled at Hanzo. "It's my goddamn business how you know my boyfriend! I'm not going to let you talk to him like that."

Hanzo seemed to pause as he looked back and forth from Genji to Jesse. He then began to snicker incredibly quiet, almost worryingly. When he stopped he sighed contently. "Oh, brother. A stationary."

Again. Always persistent to insult an injury. Genji rolled his eyes and stated, "He is not my boyfriend."

Jesse turned to him with a mixed expression. "Yes, I am?"

Genji closed his eyes as if somehow, he could pretend he didn't hear that. Jesse was oblivious, but that was just the way he had always been. The captain gritted his teeth as he told him, "Knucklehead, that's my brother."

Jesse was totally taken aback by this confirmation. His eyes widened, softened, then widened again as he took a gander over at Hanzo with raised, thick eyebrows. "What...?" He mumbled, appalled at such a thought. Genji, a rebellious troublemaker, and Hanzo, a strict warden? Impossible. 

It was noticeable, however, that Genji and Hanzo were, in fact, very alike in face. That was mostly on account of them being twins. Though Genji had scars lining his nose and cheekbones, and Hanzo had a sleek, pointed, salt and pepper goatee, they had the same eyes (under Hanzo's contacts) and nose and lips. 

They weren't that different overall, not that Jesse knew, but the twins did. Growing up, the both of them loved playing pranks. They loved festivals and they loved food. They loved each other. Both of them grew up in space, on their fathers expensively large ship, all of their lives. They had never set foot on a planet, and had always dreamed of going to civilizations and learning about them. They often dreamed of Earth. Their father kept them extremely closeted. Genji only aided in that endeavor, but Hanzo didn't help at all. Regardless on who had more brains or was less of an embarrassment to the family, the both of them were not perfect in their fathers eyes. That was almost as if a gene inherited from their mother. 

Jesse grumpily went silent and Genji had to speak. "I know I have never told you about him."

"You haven't?" Hanzo asked meekly, unsurprised. "You don't care for me much?"

"That's a stupid question."

"Then don't answer it." Hanzo flatly remarked, eyes seeming to wish to be boiling down the bars dividing them, yet entire expression was yearning to divide them with more bars until he couldn't even catch a glimpse of Genji. "Regardless, there is a matter of importance. The real reason I am confronting you."

Genji shrugged; did he really want to care? Hanzo was likely to just bag him with morals upon standards upon guidelines until he was black and blue and bored. Hanzo didn't falter at this movement and continued anyways. 

"They aren't planning to release you for years." Hanzo's voice lowered drastically as he leant in, nose hardly avoiding the bars as it slipped through. His face, still plastic, unmoved. His tone, awry. "And I mean years. Sure, the last few times were offenses worthy of moderately one, or two, but repetitious crime, repetitious arrest...around twenty or even more. You two are wanted for more than you act as if you're worth, placing your lives on the line, and..." He paused as Genji raised a finger to speak up. 

"And?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you telling us this?" The captain asked, and Jesse nodded in the background, as if he was really a member in the conversation. 

Hanzo was not happy with this unnecessary interruption and clearly rolled his solid eyes. "Don't you want to know your time, ahō?"

"I don't care, Hanzo." Genji muttered back to him, stubbornly. Obviously, he did care, but he wasn't about to let his brother know that. He just wanted to get inside his head and make him feel bad for anything he had done. Genji didn't feel bad at all, and there was no reason that he should. Besides, he and Jesse wouldn't be in jail much longer...they could come up with a new plan. Probably. 

"You will care. I could just leave you here."

"That's what you're going to do, anyways." 

"If you insist that I do, then I will." Hanzo snapped in a hushed hiss, flaring his nose. "I will not leave you here unless you refuse to listen to me."

Genji felt his stomach clench. What was he on about? What did he want? "Listen to you? Why?"

Hanzo clearly replied, "I am the only one with the keys to the cell because they trust me. I can betray their trust for you." He took a moment to glance over at the remaining solemn boy beside Genji and swallowed. "Although I did not exactly plan to extract two people from this cell. I was only planning to get you out, but, this," he thumbed over to Jesse, who lazily sauntered back from the bars of the cell, "I can work with."

Genji was both amazed and untrusting of Hanzo when he offered this, but there was no real plan yet, at least not laid out. He didn't believe Hanzo would ever betray the legion's trust, because he was so very compliant to the legion, and in their childhood and earlier teen years, he had made that very clear. "You don't mean that." He shook his head persistently. "You are taking us to be executed."

"No, I am not." Hanzo nearly shouted, but managed to keep his voice low enough to mask his anger from any other guards that were in the area (Genji didn't see anyone, but he wasn't for sure). "I would much rather have my neck wrung with barbed wire than to do that."

"That's surprising." Genji clucked, his arms raising in laughable defense. He dropped them again. "You always told me that I'd die by the legion hands."

"That was when we were boys?" Hanzo tilted his head. 

"We still are boys." 

"That is not the matter as of now." The officer cleared his throat, obviously not comfortable with the new topic. "The situation is; you're in jail, for however many years they wish to keep you, if not forever. With the war, the prisons are going to be staffed thicker than they ever were. Ever since you two escaped last week, we have received at least one hundred new recruits from the academy to help hold prisoners of war inside their cages. You are not prisoners of war...technically, you did attack a very tiny legion trading base, but you're not a soldier, and this stationary isn't either."

Hanzo looked around himself as if he had heard a noise, but apparently, the coast was still clear. He resumed. "So, I am offering to get you out of here. I realize it is very unlike myself to go against the law, and this is the only time I will do it for you! It will be simple. People respect me. I often escort prisoners throughout the halls, I am trusted to do so. If I take you two out through the halls, I will remain unquestioned. If I am questioned, a bullshitted answer that makes enough sense to make a blind man believe what I say will be enough to fool these idiots I work with."

"And what do you want?" Genji asked. "From me and Jesse? What is it you're after?"

"What?" Hanzo coughed, covering his mouth with his clenched fist. "I just want you to be alive. In here, you will die. You've stayed here for a month before, you're stayed for a day or two last time; this time, without me, you will die, because I know at least, you, Genji alone, will not be able to handle yourself. I am not sure about your stationary."

"My name is Jesse." The boy spoke up, finally recovering from being utterly hotheaded and pissed off. Hanzo regarded him mildly. "And I, Jesse, want to know how you're going to get out of this. You know, with the prisoners you were supposed to watch gone n' stuff. With you last seen walking with them. With cameras watching you down every hallway."

He shuffled a bit, the harsh metal ground cutting under his shoe, in its rubber. "...with a camera in this cell right now. This place is locked tight. You had better get us a'movin', because someone is watching us high right now."

Hanzo grimly grinned, almost apologetically. Genji felt himself buffer. "You don't need to worry about that." His eyes met cooly with Jesse. "There is nobody watching us right now."

That look on Hanzo's face was utterly frightening to genji. He had never seen such a look on Hanzo, or anyone, for that matter. Those soulless eyes did not help a thing. "What do you mean by that...?" He shaking questioned his brother, rubbing his arms awkwardly. 

"He means, there is no one left alive to watch us." Jesse clarified for Hanzo, who was fishing keys out from his pocket. "And although there is no one alive to notice us leaving via camera systems..."

"There is an hourly rotation in the security room." Hanzo finished filling in the gaps. He peered over at Genji, who was shaking like a leaf at the thought of his big brother murdering and cutting down his used to be friends and coworkers in a small dark room, with whatever means he had deemed necessary, all for him. "We have fifteen minutes before they notice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've really got to get out of there;; huh??
> 
> Will they? Because Hanzo definitely didn't go unnoticed murdering the security guys   
> (・ω・)ノ
> 
> Anyways! Not sure if this is a short chapter or not, but I tried to fit as much filler information in here as I could. I've been rushing to get a chapter out. If there are any mistakes, please tell me!
> 
> I'm starting an art tag for this fic on tumblr soon. My art blog is @fedevier 
> 
> The tag will be #gtwhoverwatch. Any art you'd like to submit for this fic will be there. 
> 
> There will also be a tag for my other fic, The Abyss of Dirty Souls. Anything submitted to #taodsoverwatch will be amazing, I'm sure! 
> 
> Also, I am thinking about shouting out the artists, and definitely reblogging the art. If you'd like to be amazing with your amazing art skills, id be so very honoured ♪(´ε｀ )
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you! 
> 
> -Jacob


	3. Well, Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plans terries out...with just more than a few bumps in it's path.

The cell door was unlocked, and it's bars no longer confined. Jesse was the first one to hop out, but Hanzo held his hand out to stop him from walking. He hushed him when he protested, his eyes warily glancing around himself again. 

"Thought you said no one could see us." Jesse muttered, receiving another hiss from Hanzo. 

"I didn't say no one was around." The man replied, his chest looking suddenly tighter in his pristine white uniform. Genji hummed lowly. How was it so white if he, from what Genji had gathered, killed at least one security officer in order to sneak them out? He had to give it to him, though, for Hanzo had always been extremely brilliant. It must have been no big issue of discretion. "The coast is clear, though. Genji, come on. Both of you, act normal."

"As normal as I have ever been and ever will be, dear brother."

"Hush." Hanzo groaned back, and Genji smiled. He had missed the humorous quality of pestering him, and it felt good to do so again. 

Hanzo instructed Genji and Jesse to keep their hands behind their backs, as if they were handcuffed. 'Kinky', said Jesse. 'Shut the hell up before I force you to shut up', said Hanzo. Genji said, 'Kinky' to that and Hanzo didn't even bother replying. They did as he said and he grabbed their wrists with his hands, surprisingly tightly, firmly. It would be cover up the obvious lack of handcuffs. 

Hanzo then, from behind them, began to shove them down the hall. There were no other prisoners on the hall, yet. Hanzo did say there were to be future imports of prisoners of war. They eventually reached the end and stood in front of a metal door, sealed completely shut. It was certainly security locked. Did they need authorization from a main console, manually activated? 

Hanzo stood in front of a sensor. It read out a prepared statement, "Report your name for voice interface identification."

"Shimada, Hanzo." He copied back, his voice robotic as he tried to be clear under all the shaky nervousness he was attempting his arrest to mask. It didn't fool Genji. Genji knew if something was getting into his brother's skin, that used to be one of his favorite hobbies. 

The door swished open. Jesse hitched, and Genji raised a brow at him. It seemed as if Jesse was caught up in the entire situation as of a sudden, although he recently was so very eager to get out of it. Hanzo nudged him a little and he let up as they wandered into the next hallway. The walls were pristine white, as if they had entered a medical ward. There were no cells on this hall. Hanzo walked with a brisk pace as he practically shoved the two along. 

Genji trusted that Hanzo could get them out of him, but he worried about what Hanzo would do afterwards. He had just murdered a security watch, and although he had momentarily gotten away with it, the legion was a very well guarded organization, a very informed military tyrant. There was no way they'd miss a single speck of evidence pinning the crime to Hanzo, and there was no possible way that Hanzo could get out of the situation unpinned. Alive. Genji swallowed. What has he gotten Hanzo into? Why did Hanzo even try to help them? Like...this?

He peered up at his big brother, who did not notice his state. Genji registered his stuff expression. Hanzo did not appear happy at all, and of course he wouldn't be. Hanzo looked like regular old Hanzo, but this Hanzo was secretly scared. Under those contacts, under that thick skin. Hanzo's hand on Genji's wrists, clamping them together, faltered from time to time. 

Then, Jesse buckled again. Hanzo looked down at him for a moment before realizing why he did so. There was another officer watching them from the end of the hall, planted outside the doorway Hanzo had apparently planned to exit through. Hanzo took a moment before elbowing Jesse harder than he had before. He muttered a phrase in the same language (Genji assumed) that marked his shaved head and Jesse quickly began walked again. Genji's face fell down to the floor. Would Hanzo yell at him if he kept looking up? 

Hanzo's eyes glared past the other soldier, who Genji noticed was following their steps out of the corner of his eyes. The soldier, as they reached the door, halted him. 

"These prisoners are supposed to be in their cells for the night." Lieutenant I-State-The-Obvious-and-Only-The-Obvious stated the obvious. Hanzo did not regard him with his eyes and stared at the door. The soldier said something else in the language. 

Hanzo took a slow breath through his nose and carried out his line. "It is classified."

"You cannot have my permission to pass if you do not tell me what you are doing." The guard retorted. Genji felt his blood boil, and Jesse appeared faint. 

Hanzo's face snapped over to the man. He snarled very informally. "If you continue calling me 'you', I'll call you maggot. You do not have permission to require private information from your higher rank." He bit on his lip, and the younger officer seemed to shrink against the wall he was on post at. Hanzo's eyes narrowed. "Do you understand?"

Genji had rarely ever seen Hanzo so persistently...terrifying. It was like he was the little boy angry at Genji for snapping their mother's necklace, or angry at Genji for suggesting he'd drop out of he academy and be a soldier for the rebellion. However, it didn't bother him a bit that with Hanzo being so angry, they were granted practically forced permission to terry on. 

Jesse made eye contact with the now stunned soldier as they went through. The airtight door sucked close behind them. 

There was a new, open auditorium like area full of many more cells. It was second story, and in the middle of the space were tables, likely a court for when the prisoners would be let out for their meals. These cells were different from the cells on the hall Jesse and Genji had been shut in. The two of them had only been in holding cells, having been arrested and deported merely the night before. These cells, however, were practically hopeless to get out of, so it was good that Hanzo came to their rescues at the time that he did. There were guards patrolling both the top floor and the bottom floor, their weapons tucked at their sides, their eyes all seeing. Hanzo had watchful eyes and more to spare as well. None of the guards he passed by as he traversed through the court paid him a mind; their uniforms were black, strict. Hanzo surely must have been something special to get such a beautiful, unique uniform. 

As they were about to leave the auditorium block, Hanzo wavered his hasty steps to nervously address another man in the same white uniform. The man's eyes wondered over the two that Hanzo was escorting and asked him a question too quiet for Hanzo to hear. Then, Hanzo swallowed, his expression no longer haut. 

"Shimada?" He heard the other officer question, and Genji was not sure he was only referring to his brother. Hanzo nodded to him, however, and quickly kept up his pace, nearly knocking the two prisoners into the door as it opened for them. Genji twisted his neck around to peer at the man standing at the doorway, who regarded him almost frightfully. Genji felt his the air in his lungs be crushed right out. 

Hanzo let go of them and Jesse instantly ripped away, looking at his wrists. It was swindler they were not horribly bruised, at least not yet. The now panicking Hanzo began to thumb in something onto the console of the sensor, and a bright red light shocked out from it. He had jammed it. 

Genji furrowed his brows and reached out to grab his sleeve. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

Hanzo peered up to him with wide eyes and for the first time since they had met each other after so long, Genji realized just how much taller than Hanzo he was. 

"He recognized us."

"Us?" Genji murmured back to him. That didn't make any sense. Sure, the officer might recognize Hanzo, and he might've seen the report, but...that meant the officer had recognized them as siblings. A brother in the system listed as an officer, and the other listed as a prisoner. 

Genji knew how fast the situation was escalating. Jesse questioned Hanzo what he had meant but neither explained it to him. Hanzo turned from the console and took Genji's hand, and the two of them began to barrel down the narrow hallway that they were now in. Jesse soon caught suit and followed after the door began to be thrashed on. 

They took a sharp turn left towards what appeared to be at least a couple of the offices. Following this, there were wide windows lining the sides of the walls, with long meeting tables surrounded by a multitude of chairs. Luckily, no one was around. 

An announcement then sounded and Genji nor Jesse could understand it, but it was certain that Hanzo had. He cursed and rushed them into a small room as the door they had came through further down the hall burst open. Hanzo shoved his hands over the two's mouths as loud, bountiful boots clambered by. After a minute or so, Hanzo turned on the lights.

They were in a storage unit of some kind, and small one. There was tight shelving on either side of themselves and they were lined with cubes, filled to the brim of various items. In the back was a rack, and Jesse was a little more than excited than relieved. 

There hung a couple sets of laser pistols. Hanzo took one off of the wall and shoved it into Genji's hands, and one into Jesse's. Hanzo already had a pistol, which looked way more powerful than the ones they were issued, but they were not complaining one bit. 

Genji did have one issue to complain about, and it was the prime time to do so. He turned to Hanzo with a frown and asked, "What are you going to do now? They know for certain you are involved."

Hanzo sighed and didn't meet eye contact with him. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know the answer, but if I had to guess—"

"You'll be killed." Jesse cut in, snapping a holster he had located from one of the shelving boxes onto his belt ring and slipping his pistol inside. Genji didn't know that Lieutenant Obvious had followed them into the room. 

Genji felt his heart almost fall from his chest. He would not allow himself to be the reason if Hanzo died. Not because of this, not because of anything. "Hanzo..." He began. 

His brother shook it off. "Let's not talk about that now."

"When can we talk about it?" Genji burst. "We don't have much time!"

Hanzo didn't say anything else. 

After the three had gathered their bearings and found that it would be alright to leave the storage room, they set out again, bolting from the cubby and in the opposite direction from wince the boots had tread.  
They came upon another door, left unlocked, possibly due to increasing search parties for them. Genji just hoped they had enough time to make it to the loading bay.

Which made him wonder; would the guards know they were going to the bay, to retrieve their ship? Would they have already manned their stations there to a T, keeping watch over every inch of the docks, ready to fight back? Genji felt his skin tingle in fear. This isn't how he wanted to go down. 

Hanzo knew where they were going, and Genji recognized the path soon. It was the exact way they had been taken to their cells from. Just ahead would be the main offices, the loading bay entry doors, and...what Genji assumed was the main security room, where Hanzo had murdered the watch. How would they get past that? Someone must have noticed by then. 

As they passed the room, alarms sounded from it. Someone had just switched on the emergency signal. More announcements were made. Just as Hanzo had reached the loading bay sensor, which seemed to be locked tight due to the alarm, they all heard something from behind them. The security door slammed opened, and a man began to yell out commands. Genji twisted his head around and almost pissed himself. 

Three soldiers stood behind them, all in black uniforms, with their laser pistols at the ready. One of them also head a small black box, which Genji believed was a taser. They hadn't seen them yet. Hanzo was prepared and in action before Jesse or Genji could even think. 

He had his high caliber pistol in his hand in an instant, and immediately warranted a headshot from the captain of the two (his uniform had stars and theirs had stripes). The two soldiers seemed to momentarily panic and shot at Hanzo, who ducked and pierced one in the knee. The struck soldier crouched as he grasped at his leg and yelled. Hanzo was on him in no time, and Genji could hear the man's neck snap under his brothers hard-hitting elbow. Hanzo then moved to swiftly punch the remaining man in the stomach, but he jumped backwards, pointing his gun to Hanzo's face. 

He didn't even have the chance to pull the trigger. Genji was shakily holding his own pistol with slender fingers when he heard the laser go off. The soldier fell to the ground, his hands clenching to his gun, but he was already dead before he was shot. Jesse stood beside Genji, his right arm extended out towards where the man had been. He had shot him at point blank range in the side of the head. 

The alarm still rang. Hanzo cautiously peered into the security room and ran in, instructing Jesse and Genji to stay where they were. They did as they were told; they weren't sure if they could even move, staring down at the carnage. Blood dripped down the white walls, staining it. The floor was no better, either. 

Sure, they had been in fights before. With guns, with swords, with knives. With fists. Jesse was a little better at getting over these situations, and so was Genji, but he hadn't expected to see his brother murder two men. He didn't expect that his brother would've murdered two security guards and go against everything he had worked so hard for just for him. For anybody. 

Genji peeked into the room as Hanzo shut off the alarm and managed to unlock the door, easing the sensors of the facility, and shutting the consoles of previous doors down so they would not be opening any time soon. 

A man's head laid on the wider glowing console. His lopsided features were anxiously illuminated by it's lights. Wide eyes, gaped mouth, innocent expression. Certainly not expecting the laser bullet that had ran through the side of his head, splattering gooey blood and brains over the console screen that covered all of the video recording of the facilities. There was a woman accompanying him, laid slumped over on the floor from toppling out of her chair. 

Genji quickly ducked back out beside Jesse, his eyes warring up to him. Jesse hadn't tucked away his pistol, but with his free left hand, he took Genji's and sighed. He held a small, faux grin. "We'll get out. Hanzo knows what he's doing."

"No he doesn't." Genji shook his head. "Hanzo has never known what he's doing."

"Well, regardless." Jesse ticked, frowning. "He's pretty good at it."

Hanzo came out of he security room and moment later and stepped over the dead bodies to go towards the door. It opened as he stood in front of it, and he peeked in. Just outside was the loading bay. 

Genji could see it. It was a large room, a larger auditorium than the holding cells they had seen earlier. It was an open space, quite literally, since it was the docks. The bay doors were wide open, allowing the beautiful reality of space to leak in. It seemed like the barrier that kept the space air out wasn't closed; the air was rather thin but not deathly. That didn't leave much for them to do to escape easily. 

Yet it would not be easy. From where they stood, the rows and rows of legion ships could be seen, followed by a couple prisoner ships on an upper level floor. Their ship, Pachimari, sat upstairs suspended by a light field that absorbed the air about it to hold it in place. Getting upstairs, simple, since the stairs were right next to them. Going unseen; of course, impossible. Not only were there guards layering both floors, searching each ship, and checking every corner they could think of, but even once (if) they got into the ship, the legion officers would man their ships and quickly followed them. 

The officers were definitely on edge. Who wouldn't be, after being betrayed by a white-uniform ranked officer, a man worthy of the title 'sir'. Whatever Hanzo was, well, had been, that worth was completely drained. They were on red alert for a skilled, highly trained man, and if Genji knew his brother like he believed he did, they wouldn't ever catch him. Genji knew that Hanzo would rather jump out into space and suffocate than be taken down by anyone he would honour to go against. That was just the way Hanzo was and always had been. 

 

Hanzo crept over to the stairs, his eyes peering up. Genji and Jesse followed in pursuit. 

Next to the Pachimari were at least three guards, all white suited, with black collars and cross-waist, and white stripes. Just like Hanzo, which meant that they were potentially dangerous. Looking around the upper docking bay were a couple regular, lowly officers, squeamish. The white suits were quite the opposite; they appeared confident. 

Hanzo suddenly sprung up the steps, and Genji had no time to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no x2!!
> 
> If you get the chapter title reference, I love you and you get a cookie (don't hold me on that).
> 
> This chapter was fun to write honestly, I am not that good at fighting scenes, though. Hope it is entertaining, because it's about to get really good next chapter!
> 
> art tumblr: fedevier  
> art Instagram: transhanzo  
> art tag: #gtwhoverwatch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I understand I am currently writing TAODS but I just had to write something for Mc/Genji/Hanzo. 
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
